


In the quiet of the night

by GusGustaffson



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with a side of Plot, Public Sex, arthur is kind of dumb and awkward and i love him for it, he dumb, i needed to get this out of my system so there ya go fuckers, in your heart u know its true, pre blackwater, sex in the woods is how every good horror movie starts, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusGustaffson/pseuds/GusGustaffson
Summary: After Dutch introduced young Javier Escuella to the gang Arthur takes an interest in the newest member.





	In the quiet of the night

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough Javier ships out there and now I have to write my own gay yeehaw porn.  
> ...  
> The audacity.

In the quiet of the night

 

Arthur remembered the day very well when Dutch introduced Javier to the gang.  
Javier had stood awkwardly next to Dutch, underweight, dirty and with dishevelled hair. Almost vanishing in the bigger mans embrace.  
Arthur wouldn’t have said he looked scared, but he did look weary of everyone. And he wasn’t sure if he would last.  
But Dutch took good care of the new arrival. He fed him, gave him money for some proper clothes and a place to sleep. And only after a few weeks he looked like a different man. Hell, he was the cleanest bastard in the whole camp. Hair slicked back into a neat ponytail, always dressed sharp and very particular about his appearance. Arthur had never seen a man spend this much time in front of a mirror before. It was kind of absurd.

At first, he didn’t talk much.  
Not that he couldn’t, he was fluent in English. Although his accent back then was much more apparent. No, it probably had to do with him being on his own for a long time in a strange land. God only knew what people he ran into back then. Evil, bigot folk. Probably.  
But eventually he did warm up. First to Dutch, Hosea and Mrs Grimshaw. Then John and Sean. With the ladies he got on just fine very quickly. Big surprise there. But him and Arthur didn’t interact much at first…  
To Arthur, so far, the boy hadn’t proven his worth yet. And he wasn’t to keen on getting another Uncle type character in the gang. The more people what were actually willing to work the better.

The first glimpse of what kind of person Javier was, Arthur got on a slow, rainy day during supper time.  
Bill was drunkenly staggering to where Javier was eating, already slurring the first insults towards the Mexican. This wasn’t an uncommon scenario. Bill had it out for the younger man the moment he had arrived. Arthur was just sitting a few feet away, quietly watching the scene unfold.  
Javier sighed and lowered his bowl of stew. He glared at the drunken fool. “What do you want?”, he asked, and irritated tone in his voice.  
Bill was taken aback a bit by the rough demeaner, but it didn’t stop him to push on. “Watch your tone, boy! How ‘bout you get your lazy ass off that log and start working? There’s chores to be done.”  
“The only thing I’ve seen you do today is drink and bitch about the weather hijo de puta.”  
“Speaking fucking English, greaser, we’re not in Mexico. This is goddamn Ame-”  
Javier was very quick. With only a few swift movements he had Bill lying on his back while Javier had a knee on his belly and a knife to his throat.  
Arthur chuckled.  
“This may be America, but I can still show you a few things I learned beyond the border”, he hissed.  
Bill was absolutely out of it, probably not being sure what had happened at all. He just let out a confused, drunken yelp before Javier let go of him. Bill staggered away as fast as he could. "You’re fucking crazy!"  
Javier slid the blade back in its holster and straightened his hair before sitting back down. As if he had no care in the world, he picked his bowl up and continued eating.  
Arthur came closer and sat down next to him, a small grin on his face. "Maybe you can show me some of these things you learned beyond the border"  
Javier looked up, surprised to see Arthur strike up a conversation with him. Then he grinned back. "Sure, I’ll show you sometime…"

Another few weeks passed.  
Again, they didn’t really talk much. But Arthur was watching. Observing. He started to like what he saw.  
One day, Javier and John vanished for a couple of days. Only to come back with at least two hundred bucks for the camp funds. To say that Arthur was impressed was to say the least.  
"How did you guys manage to get that kind of money…?", Hosea had asked.  
"We stole some race horses and sold them to some weird horse collector guy Javier knew down in Strawberry. Worked like a charm."  
"No authorities, no bounties?"  
Both John and Javier smiled. “None.”  
…  
That evening Arthur sat next to Javier again. Javier was looking through a catalogue next to the campfire. His eyes settling on a page for a moment before ripping it out and stuffing it into his pocket. He noticed Arthur and nodded at him. Arthur did the same. Silence. The crackling of the fire and the soft snores of the Reverend, that had fallen asleep next to it the only things to be heard.  
“You look good. Gained some weight”, Arthur then bluntly stated, disturbing the silence.  
Javier looked up, eyebrows raised. “I gained weight?”  
Arthur pulled his hat further down his face. “Err, I mean in a healthy kind of way.”  
Letting out a soft chuckle, Javier leaned back. “Suppose you are right.”  
A beat.  
“You and John. You did good today.”  
Javier shrugged. “It’s the least I can do. The least _we_ can do for Dutch. I’m not sure where I would be today if it wasn’t for him.”  
“You know, at first I wasn’t sure about you, but now I know you’ll be just fine. You belong here.”  
Javier smiled. A bright, genuine smile. Arthur cleared his throat.  
“Thanks Arthur. That means a lot coming from you.”  
“Well… I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, good night.”

A few days later Javier went to town. When he came back, he had a guitar strapped to his back. The girls got excited when they saw him ridding in, surrounding him as he dismounted. Shrill voices were talking over each other. “You play, Javi? Can you play us a song? Oh, please, play us a song!”  
“I’ll have to practice first, I’m probably very rusty, it’s been a while since the last time I played. I’ll play tonight, alright?”  
The girls seemed satisfied with that and went back to what they were doing.

Javier kept his promise.  
It was a very warm early fall evening and the stars shone bright. Javier sat by the fire, tuning his guitar. He strummed it once before he started to sing. Arthur had never heard him sing before. He didn’t expect such a soft voice but it was enchanting.

 _“No se como decirte_  
No se como explicarte  
Que aquí no hay remedio  
De lo que siento yo  
De lo que siento yo

 _La luna me dice una cosa_  
Las estrellas me dicen otra  
Y la luz del día me canta  
Esta triste cancion

 _Los besos que me diste mi amor_  
Son los que me estan matando  
Ya las lagrimas me estan secando  
Con mi pistola y mi corazon  
Y aqui siempre paso la vida con  
La pistola y el Corazon"

  
This would go on and the gang would listen, swaying with the song. After he sang a few Spanish songs, he switched to English ones they all knew, so they all could sing together. This went on until midnight. After that, one after another got tired and went to their beds.  
Once again Javier and Arthur were left alone at the fire.  
Javier had put his guitar to the side and now was sipping on a bottle of whiskey. For a guy that size he could really hold his liquor. Arthur studied him. He was sitting at the other side of the fire.  
“You should have become a singer. Don’t they have a name for that down in Mexico?”  
“You mean a mariachi? Nooo, I like to do it just for fun.”  
“Hm…”  
Arthur stretched out his hand “Share some of that whiskey with me, will ya.”  
Javier handed him the bottle. Arthur finished it with one gulp before setting the bottle down on to the ground. “Can I ask you a question, Javier?”  
“Sure.”  
“What did you do to get by before Dutch picked you up?”  
All of a sudden, the air seemed to get heavy. Javier wasn’t looking at Arthur, he stared into the dying flames of the fire.  
“I did things I am not proud of”, he mused.  
Arthur breathed out a laugh. “Besides steal, kill and rob?”  
“Yeah...”  
They quietly looked at each other and only then it dawned on Arthur. His ears growing hot.  
“Oh. _Oh!_ Uh… Really…? With women or with…? Ach, shit, I’m sorry Javier, it’s not my place to ask.”  
“It’s fine. It’s over. I’m here now.”  
Arthur nodded. “Yeah.”

Days passed.  
Arthur was stalking through a small forest near camp on the look out for some herbs for Mrs. Grimshaw. So far no luck. And the sun was going to set soon too. The days were getting shorter, temperatures also dropped rapidly as winter came closer.  
The last rays of sunshine ran through the trees as he stumbled upon a clear water stream. He decided to take a break there before returning to camp.  
Crouching down next to it he gathered a small puddle of water inside his hands and drank.  
“Hey Arthur”  
Startled, Arthur almost tumbled into the stream but he managed to catch himself at the last second. Coughing, he stood up and looked to where the voice came from.  
Javier was standing a couple of feet away, grinning from ear to ear.  
“Now where the hell do you come from?”, Arthur asked, hiding how flustered he was.  
Javier showed him his fishing rod.  
“We were getting low on food. So, I went and caught some fish a mile from here.”  
“Yeah? Any luck?”  
Javier patted his bag. He had this cocky little grin on his face. “Plenty”  
Arthur smiled. “The moment I think I know you, you come out with another talent. How about you share some with the rest of us?”  
Javier strolled up to Arthur and patted the bigger man on the shoulder. “Wasn’t your day, huh.”  
“You can say that again, amigo… C’mon, let’s get back to camp and roast some of these fish of yours. I am starving.”  
That being said, Arthur was ready to waltz on out of there. But Javier took hold of his hand, stopping Arthur in his tracks. Stumped, Arthur looked at Javier with a raised eyebrow. The sun had vanished, leaving them standing in the middle of the dark.  
It took Arthur a few moments before he knew what was going on. And after that he didn’t waste a second. He pulled Javier in, to sling his arm around his waist and push him against the closest available tree.  
Javier lost his hat in the process and Arthur his, the moment he pressed his lips against the others. It was kind of awkward, especially because Arthur hadn’t kissed anyone in a while but Javier didn’t seem to mind. He leaned into it, guiding him in a way that Arthur didn’t even notice.  
Between kisses Javier managed to get a word in. “Ay, ay, ay – mhmm – you haven’t been with a lady for a while huh?”  
Arthur pulled himself away, glaring down at Javier. “I don’t think this is the right time to discuss the ladies, Javier.”  
Javier snickered then slowly opened Arthur’s fly. “Ah, you are right, where are my manners?”  
As he finished speaking, he licked across his hand and reached in, grabbing Arthur by the cock without much bravado. Arthur stifled a gasp as Javier started to jerk him off. Closing his eyes, Arthur leaned his forehead against the tree. He didn’t see Javier’s face but he could tell by the sound of his voice that he was grinning. “You like that, vaquero?”  
Arthur couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re good at this”, he breathed out.  
“Well I am a man of many talents”, Javier teased.  
Arthur leaned back a bit, bringing some distance between them. Javier seemed a bit surprised by that. “Something wrong?”, he asked.  
Before he knew what was happening Arthur pushed him back against the tree, this time with more force while he was busy removing Javier’s jeans with one hand.  
Javier gasped as his back connected with the solid wood. Arthur’s lips were all over him again before he could take another breath and his pants were down by his ankles, leaving him exposed to the cold air. Arthur parted with him again only to tell him to step out of his pants. And he did, also taking of his jacket and opening up his white undershirt.  
Then, Arthur hauled Javier up by his legs and Javier instinctively wrapped them around Arthur. He always knew, that Arthur was strong but being so easily manhandled like that was still a pleasant surprise and it certainly did something for his growing hard-on.  
What he wasn’t ready for was Arthur already entering him. He gritted his teeth at the sudden sensation, holding down a pained moan. “Ay, mierda! Ahh slow down, you big brute. Dios mio!”  
Arthur apologetically kissed Javier on the corner of his mouth and stopped where he was, the tip already in. “Sorry”, he mumbled. “I got excited.”  
Javier let out a shaky breath, running one hand through Arthurs short hair. “It’s okay. Just take it easy, I haven’t done it like this in a while.”  
“A’ight”, Arthur whispered before proceeding, this time slow and gently. Javier moaned approvingly. “That’s it.”  
It took a few minutes but eventually Arthur was fully inside the Mexican, feeling the warmth radiating of the smaller man’s body. He kissed him on his neck, only now noticing the long scar across it. But he didn’t address it. Not the time, not the place.  
“You okay?”, he asked, voice deep and husky from arousal.  
Javier nodded with closed eyes, lips pressed together, and brows furrowed. Arthur smiled and started to slowly pull out and then push back in again.  
Now Arthur knew by now that Javier was a good singer. But that he would be _this_ vocal, that he didn’t expect.  
With every thrust he got a delicious moan or cry out of Javier, which usually was accompanied by the word sí. Arthur did not know a lot of Spanish, but he knew that the word sí didn’t mean stop. So he picked up the pace, thrusting in even harder, getting even louder moans in return. At this point, Javier was just holding on for dear life.  
"Ahhh Si, si! Por favor senor!"  
Now, as much as Arthur liked to get these sounds out of Javier, he also was painfully aware that they weren't far from camp and that they probably could hear dear mister Escuella moaning at the top of his lungs.  
A bit rougher than necessary he grabbed the younger man by his hair, pulling his head back and kissing him hard, while still pounding into him. It quieted him down, naturally. But it didn't last very long. The moment he broke the kiss Javier was back at it with full volume. It was kind of charming, really.  
But Arthur couldn't have it. He let go of Javier's hair and instead covered his loud mouth with it. "Geez, Javier, shut up…!", Arthur hissed, his face red.  
Javier obviously couldn't help it, but now at least the whole camp wouldn't hear.  
Arthur was getting close anyway. He leaned in, picking it up a notch. That was enough for Javier to come, his sperm hitting his naked stomach and chest. Arthur followed soon after, coming inside the other with a low grumble.  
Wallowing in the high after sex they stayed there, both trying to catch their breath before Arthur pulled out and carefully set Javier back unto the ground. Javier's legs were shaky, but he was able to stand. He bent down to pick up his jeans and pull them on again.  
Arthur only zipped his fly back up and picked up his hat. Then he watched the younger man get dressed. As Javier buttoned up his pants, he looked down his soiled skin. "Carajo…"  
Arthur chuckled, giving him his handkerchief. Javier smiled and wiped the mess of him, before putting on the rest of his clothes. He looked at Arthur. "How do I look?"  
Arthur grinned.  
"Like you have been fighting with a racoon"  
Javier let out a frustrated huff. "Seriously?"  
Laughing, Arthur stepped closer and fixed Javier's hair. "Now. That should do it. All better. You okay?"  
Javier nodded, and put his hat on. "Yeah, I'm okay. Let's get to camp."

The walk back was quiet but not uncomfortable.  
Arthur lit a cigarette and took a deep hit. Blowing out the smoke he offered it to Javier. Javier put it between his lips, smiling. Arthur watched him from the corner of his eye.  
"So… Are we going to do this again…?"  
Javier titled his head, thinking. Teasing. The nerve on that boy, Arthur thought.  
As he gave the cigarette back to Arthur, Javier grinned. "How 'bout you buy me a drink first next time?"  
"Yeah. I reckon, I could do that."  
…  
……  
…

**Author's Note:**

> Err, hope you liked it.  
> Here's a link to the song Javier sings:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkXsSXLREXc  
> (yeah, it's a modern song, get of my back)  
> ___
> 
> I speak un poquito spanish, so I didn't include a whole ton. I mostly know how to curse and how to buy groceries at this point.  
> ps. Narcos is a great show to learn how to curse in spanish, btw


End file.
